Happy Birthday Itachi!
by Summer Fun Kakashi
Summary: It's June 9th and that means one thing! It's Itachi's birthday! Happy birthday Weasel-kun! You all know me right? Right, we know this is a birthday spanking. xFinishedx


Kisame looked over at his partner who refused to get any presents on his birthday.

"I don't want anything," he insisted.

"Why not," Kisame whined.

"Because Kisame! Money should be sent on something more important," Itachi snarled back.

Kisame's eye twitched at being yelled at.

Then Kisame smirked, "I could give you what Kakuzu gave Hidan."

Itachi stopped walking, and turned to his partner.

"Excuse you?"

"You heard me," he replied.

"You wouldn't dare," Itachi growled, narrowing his eyes.

Kisame playfully ruffled his hair, "I so would! And you don't scare me little boy, don't even try. Let's go get some dango, eh?"

Itachi Hn'ed and they walked to the dango shop and had a fun snack with joking, and Itachi even smiled once or twice.

Eventually, they left and started walking back to hideout.

"No more joking around when we get back," Itachi said suddenly.

Kisame looked down at the raven, "No joking around? What's wrong with you? Why are you so emo?"

Itachi turned and kicked Kisame in the shin, "I am _NOT_ emo! And you know what I meant!"

Kisame scowled at his younger partner, "You know, just for that I _AM_ going to do it!"

"No you're not," Itachi cried.

"Yes I am!"

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes, Itachi."

"No Kisame!"

Kisame was smiling the whole time, whilst Itachi got angrier and angrier by the end of every sentence.

"Kisame Hoshigaki! I forbid you to do it," Itachi said, raising his chin and crossing his arms, trying to sound convincing.

Kisame stared at him for a few minutes, and then shrugged, picking up the small man and slinging him over his shoulder.

"Itachi Uchiha! I'm older than you," he replied, mocking him.

Itachi kicked his legs, "Kisame! Put me down! Seriously!"

Kisame carried him inside hideout and towards their room.

"I'm being serious, Itachi. Kami, you're worse than Hidan when you throw that infamous little tantrum of yours," Kisame remarked.

Itachi glared, "IT IS NOT A TANTRUM!"

Kisame rolled his eyes, "Right… Come on we're here!"

He opened the door and Itachi decided to try a new tactic as he was deposited on the bed.

He paled, "K-Kisame! Come o-on you don't have t-to!"

"Right, I don't have to, but it'll be fun," he said, locking the door and slowly walking back.

Itachi bit his lip.

"B-But Kisame," he tried pouting, scooting off of bed.

The shark walked over to Itachi and picked him up again.

"K-Kisame! Please!"

"Nope, you need a good spanking anyways. How old are you now," he asked, sitting down and gently laying Itachi over his lap.

Itachi blushed, "Dammit Kisame… I'm twenty."

Kisame grinned, "Almost legal."

Itachi looked up, "I don't like alcoh-Ow!"

Kisame smacked him, "That didn't count, because you're so lying."

Itachi glared at him then looked away, his face red.

"C-Can you just get i-it over with? This is embarrassing," he muttered.

Kisame nodded, infusing a bit of chakra into his hand and swatted his younger partner, who bit back a whimper.

He counted in his head with every smack, building up the harshness as he went.

_Ten… _

_Eleven… _

_Twelve… _

_Thirteen… _

Itachi managed to hold in his gasps of pain until the fourteenth swat landed on his 'abused' posterior.

He yelped every time now, a tear here and there also falling from his eyes.

…_Eighteen… _

…_Nineteen… _

_Twenty. _

He delivered the last smack really hard, and Itachi let out a howl.

"Okay, okay we're done," he tried saying, before Kisame had him pinned down and had something in his hand.

_What was that? _

_A-A p-paddle? _

He brought it down chakra-infused on Itachi's butt and he let out a wail.

Kisame put the paddle down, "One to grow on!"

He pulled Itachi up and into a hug, and after a few minutes of being unresponsive, Itachi sighed and hugged back, knowing Kisame wouldn't let go until he did.

Kisame pulled back with a big goofy grin, and Itachi facepalmed.

"Hey Kisame," Itachi said quietly after a while of awkward silence.

"Yes, Ita?"

"…Do you think next time you can just buy me a present like a normal person?"

Kisame laughed, "Hell no."


End file.
